Tabloids
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Serenity has a problem with all the publicity she's getting dating her boyfriend.  SxS


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler entering prestigious night club 'Sunset.'"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler attending premier of Jean-Claude Magnum's newest Movie."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler donating toys to orphans."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Sounds like you've had a busy week." Mai said, not really paying attention. Serenity was upset about something, but the evidence of displeasure escaped Mai. She glanced up to Serenity over her magazine and then frowned a little. Serenity had that weeks celebrity magazines sprawled out and was pouring over the news of her and her boyfriend-of-six-months latest activities./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You're not listening." Serenity said annoyed. Mai frowned and turned the page of the magazine she was browsing, a smirked suddenly dancing across her lips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well here's another." She said, turning around the magazine and showing a picture of Serenity and Kaiba walking hand in hand to a local supermarket. "Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity-" Suddenly she realized Serenity's issue. "You're jealous that they always mention him first." Mai said with a little chuckle. "Serenity, that's ridiculous." Serenity suddenly pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, tossing Mai's magazine to her pile of evidence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Is not. I don't see why he always has to be said first. I mean, why can't it be Serenity Wheeler and her boyfriend Seto Kaiba'?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Mai shook her head amused and ran a hand through her thick blond hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Serenity, are you a 22 year old multimillionaire heart throb?" Mai asked raising her eyebrow accusing at Serenity who gave a look of indignation and crossed her arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No...and it's billionaire." She muttered, and pouted again. "I still don't see why they have to say it like that." She said. She hadn't really adjusted to all the publicity she's been receiving since starting her relationship. He had warned her it would be like this, but she had assumed he was boosting his own ego. But he wasn't exaggerating. She'd barely been left alone since they made their relationship public./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Because Serenity..." Mai said sympathetically. "He's the famous one. Not you. Sorry to be so blunt, but that's the way they think." She said and Serenity sighed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I guess. I guess I just wish they would leave us alone." She said as she leaned back against the love seat she was in. She had visited Mai in her apartment just after finding all these ridiculous magazines. She would normally go to Kaiba for such problems, but she found this one might be best kept in girl talk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Your relationship is new. Once they figure out it's a serious relationship instead of a publicity, or celebrity, relationship, they'll back off." Mai assured as she reached out and picked up her iced coffee and took a sip from it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You think?" Serenity asked curiously, uncrossing her arms and looking at her hopefully. Mai shrugged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yeah. Besides, I think a lot of it is all these female gossip columnists were just wishing they had a chance with him themselves. Who wouldn't want a rich stud like Kaiba?" Mai asked as she casually laid back on the couch's arm rest and looked across the coffee table to Serenity./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You know I'm not dating him because of that." Serenity said, suddenly defensively. Her eyes widened and she looked a little mortified. "Oh! You don't think people think I'm just after his money do you?" She asked in shock. Mai laughed a little./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Does it matter what they think? Besides, would you really put up with his foul mood if he weren't so stinking rich?" Mai asked. She and Serenity had never really talked about what the younger girl saw in Kaiba. Mai didn't think Serenity was shallow, but suspected part of her attraction laid with Kaiba's riches./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Serenity frowned at her and crossed her arms with a huff. "I don't care about his money." Serenity said stubbornly. emI'll admit, financial security is always something I've wanted in my life, but being with someone I care about is more important/em. She thought to herself, but she really would still date Kaiba even if he were on her level financially. "He's...different...in public than he is with me. It's hard to explain. But he's...wonderful." Serenity said and Mai nodded a little./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well good. I'm glad you are having fun with him. Now...the most important question." Mai said, her eyes glistening with gossip. "How is he in bed?" She asked and Serenity gasped loudly and her cheeks turned red./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Mai!" Serenity shouted and looked away mortified./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Oh come on. We both know you've done it." Mai said, not really seeing what the big deal was. Both girl's were rather judgmental of men in bed, and future dates often rested on how the men performed. So she wondered if Kaiba reached Serenity's high expectations. Serenity looked over at her, her cheeks still red./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well..." Serenity said hesitantly. "I mean..." She paused again, unsure of what to say. "He is..." She stopped and Mai smiled, knowing that was a good sign./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Speechless huh? That sounds promising. Better than Duke?" She asked, remembering how Duke had been one of the few to get Serenity's approval between the sheets. Serenity slowly looked over at her, bit her bottom lip, and nodded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""But you're getting off topic!" Serenity said quickly and pointed back to the magazines. "I feel like I should sue for defamation." She said and Mai laughed loudly at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You would be thrown out on the street. Besides, what would Kaiba say when he finds out its bothering you this much?" She asked and Serenity shrugged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""He'd probably say I was being silly. He'd be a lot nicer than you." Serenity accused, narrowing her eyes at her. Mai rolled her eyes and waved her hands dismissively. "He doesn't like when they talk about him at all though. Maybe we can get them to stop printing any pictures or articles."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I doubt Kaiba even reads these things. Why would he care about girl gossip magazines?" Mai pointed out, knowing Serenity knew more about Kaiba than probably any one, save Mokuba. But she still couldn't imagine Kaiba actually caring what they had to say./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well he wouldn't like it if he knew they bothered me." Serenity said lightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""He'd laugh at you just like I did." Mai said, and Serenity rolled her eyes. She stacked up the magazines and decided to leave for her dinner date with Kaiba. She hadn't received the comfort she had been wanting anyways./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well I have to go meet Seto. But I'll see you later Mai." She said, giving the blond a brief hug./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Mai nodded and hugged her back, and then walked her out to the door. "Have fun with Kaiba. If I were you, I wouldn't mention anything." She cautioned and Serenity nodded, though she really did think she was right. They could at least consider putting her name first. She walked down to her car and shoved the magazines into the back seat. She slipped into the drivers seat and started driving to the Kaiba Mansion, where she'd meet Kaiba for dinner./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Mai's probably right. He would think I'm being silly. He probably doesn't even know these magazines exist anyways." She said to herself with a slight laugh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Later that night in the Kaiba Mansion.../span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler entering prestigious night club 'Sunset.'"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler attending premier of Jean-Claude Magnum's newest Movie."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Seto Kaiba and his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler donating toys to orphans."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Kaiba read magazine covers, Serenity had left before they (or rather she) went to sleep, to himself in amusement. "Huh..." He said softly as he flipped through them once again. "They always put my name first." He glanced to Serenity who was asleep next to him and smirked a little, figuring what she must have been looking for./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He smiled a bit and shut the magazines and tossed them on the floor next to his bed uncaringly. He then turned and placed a gentle kiss on Serenity's cheek and wrapped his arm around her body. Serenity turned and lightly curled up against him and brought a smile to his lips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"Next Week.../span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Serenity was walking into her favorite coffee shop and went to place her order when something caught her attention. She saw a picture of her and Kaiba and she rolled her eyes. She then looked down at the subtitle and then gasped a little. She snatched it off the rack and gazed at the words beneath the picture./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba dining at La Poisson." A smile stretched across her lips and she quickly bought a copy in honor of the first time her name appeared first. She grabbed her cup of coffee and sat down at a table to read the small article about their trip, which wrongfully assumed La Poisson was one of their favorite places. They'd gone there only twice. There was, however, a small diner in Old Town Domino that they frequented. No one ever hounded them with pictures there./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After reading the article she smiled and looked at the subtitle of the picture again. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out and saw Kaiba had sent her a text message. It instantly brought a smile to her lips./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Serenity Wheeler receiving a text from her boyfriend Seto Kaiba. You'll always be put first in my eyes.'/p 


End file.
